


Rained in

by JadeAbarai



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Florida Man - Freeform, Rain, Vulcans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26612983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAbarai/pseuds/JadeAbarai
Summary: Heavy rainfall, soaked clothes, and a warm embrace
Relationships: T'Pol/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Rained in

T’pol made up her mind, she didn’t like Florida. It was constantly wet, the air was sticky, and there was an abundance of mosquitos both inside and outside of Tucker’s small lodge. She had agreed on this outing as an attempt to ‘get to know each other better’ but instead, Tucker was outside in the hurricane attempting to latch down a door had flung open.

He was currently losing that battle. She had offered, she was the stronger of the two and therefore the most logical choice. But Tucker had insisted that he would never let a lady out in a storm and was more than capable of doing it himself. So far that had earned him the loss of his poncho and the door and hit him twice in the leg. She settled back into her seat making sure to keep one eye on the stubborn human.

22.5 minutes passed before Tucker returned completely soaked and slightly limping. T’pol raised her eyebrows stoically as he then proceeded to collapse onto the couch. Sighing she stood up.

“Remove your clothes.”

He grinned, propping himself up on his elbows. “Oh? And why would you want my clothes off?”

“The couch will be difficult to dry if you continue to soak it.” His face fell at her response, were wet seats desirable to humans from Florida? She would have to ask Hoshi once they returned to the ship.

“Fine, I will go change.” He huffed as he made his way back to the bathroom. Once she had heard the door latch she quickly dried off the couch the best she could and flipped the cushions over. She draped a blanket over her shoulders and waited.

She didn’t have to wait long before he returned, perfectly dry, and in his preferred loungewear. 

“All dry and the couch is saved.” 

She held open her blanket. He settled into the makeshift cocoon pulling her closer. She closed her and let herself enjoy the warmth.

“Have you ever gone swimming?”


End file.
